


Two Truths and a Lie

by Ford_Ye_Fiji



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Bigotry, Episode Tag, Galra Keith (Voltron), Gen, Hurting Keith is like kicking a puppy, Keith is only mentioned, Missing Scene, c'mon space princess get yourself together, character studyish, how Allura changed her mind, thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-26
Updated: 2017-05-26
Packaged: 2018-11-05 04:43:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11006241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ford_Ye_Fiji/pseuds/Ford_Ye_Fiji
Summary: Princess Allura isn't perfect.Truth.The Galra destroyed her home world of Altea.Truth.All Galra are evil.Lie.





	Two Truths and a Lie

**Author's Note:**

> I love Voltron and it's only been two days since I started (and finished) the series. Somebody help me.

Allura sighed, slim brown fingers tapping on the crisp clean panels of her ship, the Castle of Lions. The gleaming stars slowly slipping by, past the huge clear windows of the ship. All the other Paladins were asleep, like they should be after the hard battles each of them had faced on their separate missions for the supplies needed to build Slav's device.

She put her chin in her hands, long white hair obscuring her face. She still had yet to change out of her uniform, but her mind was a million galaxies away. The matter of Keith's Galran heritage still occupied her thoughts. Mostly when she'd refused to talk to him after he'd asked her a simple tentative question. There was still a small part of her that had felt ashamed and incredibly guilty when she'd answered Lance's same exact question asked moments later- making it unwaveringly apparent, not just to Keith but to everybody, what exactly she thought of him. Then, when Hunk, poor dear sweet Hunk, had asked with furrowed brow why she hadn't acknowledged Keith's participation in events. Oh, she hadn't wanted to do that. She had done it anyway.

She bit her lip with hesitancy as she tugged at a strand of her hair in one her more telling nervous ticks. Hunk just didn't understand, his brow furrowed as he tried to contemplate how she, the kind and strong Princess Allura of the Alteans, could possibly thank him gratefully for his job yet glare harshly at his partner with disgust and revulsion plainly painted across her face as she said nothing. Letting her contempt speak for her.

Allura knew that she shouldn't be harboring such a deep seated hatred for Team Voltron's Red Paladin but oh, how her heart ached. The Galra had burned her home away in a crimson fire as red as the splashes of color painted across the Red Lion's back. They had murdered her father, destroyed her solar system, and enslaved countless innocents as well as brutally killing any who got in their way. She would not, should not, could not, allow a Galra to roam the hallowed halls of the Castle of Lions. Kollivan had been bad enough, but now to have it revealed that a _Galra_ had been _living_ in the halls of her _father's_ ship...

Keith's face came back to her, his bright small smile that had miraculously slipped into existence when Hunk said something startlingly hilarious... His sometimes childlike confusion at Lance's strange words... The way he looked up to Shiro as he would a father... His somehow older brother affection for Pidge that manifested in eye rolls and fond head pats... The way he pouted, like a sulky cat... A Galran. How could _he_ be Galran?

She remembered his expression when she'd refused to speak to him. She'd thought it had been his usual sullen demeanor, but thinking back- the way his eyes seemed to stare fixedly at the ground. The ashamed droop of his shoulders, the tenseness that had appeared when Hunk inquired about her attitude, it all pointed to a heavyset guilt that hung about him, as if he felt horribly at fault for being what he was.

Allura's eyes widened, oh quiznak, what was she doing?

She couldn't hold it against him for being born that way, after all she could be Galran and not even know it. Would she be at fault for that? How could she put down someone for merely having a cultural heritage she disliked? The Galran's liked to spit out 'Altean' like a curse and she'd hated their despise for her race- but now she found herself doing the same thing to one who'd had no part in those insults and slights against her person at all! Keith was a good and kind person, it didn't matter where he came from or what his ancestors had done- what mattered was that he was genuinely a wonderful person.

Princess Allura stood up, hands already sweeping her hair away from her face and back up into a bun. She needed to apologize to the Red Paladin- to Keith. She owed him that much. Galran or not, they were a team.

They were a family.

Allura strode determinedly from the room.


End file.
